freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ravenheart1/Info
RavenHeart's Bio Mother:Skysoul (Dark Ginger she-cat) Father:SummerCloud (Unknown Description) {Might be Father, This one based on what I saw.} Littermates: n/a Unbiological LitterMates: NightfrostShe-cat (Forgotten description), AshflameShe-cat (Forgotten description) Half Clan blood: N/A Full Clan Blood: Skyclan Clan Born in: Skyclan Mate: Chance(Decreased Rogue) with Chance, Blackclaw (Formerly) Kits:Frostkit/fang (White she-cat and stub tail), Icekit/tail (White small she-cat) Clan:EquinoxClan (Formal) Residence: StarClan Rank: Medicine Cat (Orignally) trained as warrior, then finished her apprenticship as a medicine cat Leader:Legendstar (Origanlly) Apprentice(s): Cloudmist (Grey Tabby) Age: 5.3 yrs Cause of Death: Smoke Inhailation _____________________________________________________________________________________ Appearance Description Breed: Classic Tabby Pelt/Description: Medium Grey Tabby she-cat, white toes four on each limb, dark grey sock the appearal on back limbs, and dark grey stripes. Lighter colored under belly, chest and chin, and very dark stripe along back. white tail tip Eyes: Bright Amber Ears: Dark Grey ears Height: Between small and medium Personality: Procastinator, understanding, passonate, optmisctic, enthusicatic, picky, joker, loyal, kind, logical, calm, hot-headed _____________________________________________________________________________________ Skills&Abilities Swiftness: 7/10 Swimming: 6''/10'' Climbing: 8/10 fighting:8/10 Stealth:'' 7/10'' Engergeticness: 7/10 Flexibility: 6/10 __________________________________________________________________________________________ History RavenHeart was born to Skysoul in SkyClan. Raven and her mother had a close relationship, loved eachother very much. She never knew her father so she just grew up with her mother and a she-cat named Twlightclaw. Raven looked up to her as a aunt since Skysoul was close to her, and saw Twilightclaw as a sister. Raven grew up learned a lot as she did, always getting in trouble. Made friends, they came and go. After a while Skysoul left for an unknown reason, the leader of ShadowRiverClan came along and welcomed her into her clan and fostered her w/ her best friend. They always explored inside their borders of the territory, and played. As an apprentice in that clan, She was trained as a warrior. Raven was very skilled at fighting, she always fought, liked to pick fights and cause trouble. Raven was 12 moons old at the time, she went to DarkMoon Clan territory. There was another apprentice at the edge of their own clan's territory unsupervised by an warrior. The apprentice and Raven fought, she injured the apprentice badly, bruises and wounds. Her Foster mother punished her for a long time, she found out due to the scent and wounds. She then ran away after she was forgiven. Raven decided she wasn't happy in the clan, thats the reason why she ran away, and she didn't stay in the clan long enough to recieve her warrior name. Moon later ShadowRiverClan eventually died out due to a battle in their own territory during leaf-bare. No medicine cat to tend everyone's wounds, first target in the battle between ShadowRiverClan and unknown clan. Wounded warriors eventually died to infections, and battle wounds. It still remains unknown to Raven or to anyone else, no information left behind but may have been a large group of rogues that been traveling through their forest of thorns. Now she was out living in the forest as a rogue on her own, but things changed she met another rogue. His name was Chance, and he was a white large tom with some small black patches. They worked together, gotten along, and she saw something in him and didn't know what she was feeling, but eventually realizes she loves him. Chance and Raven are sitting on a rock apart of a mountain, watching the sun come up; it was a blue dawn. Raven decides to tell him she loves him, and Chance has also been inlove with her. "Chance... I want to take this momment to tell you I love you. You are the one I want to spend my life with." -Ravenpaw "I alway felt the same way, and I promise you I'll always give you my all and keep you happy." - Chance Ravenpaw and Chance later had one kit by the time they are 24 moons old (2 years old). The two named her Frostkit due to the white spikey fur she had. They both raised her until two moons, it was getting very dangerous in the forest, violence was uprising. They took their kit to Skyfall clan, peaceful clan, they felt if it was best if they take her to a place that is safer with more protection, food, and a nice warm nest that can be provided. By the time Frostkit grew up she was Frostfang, deputy of Skyfall Clan and the forest was safer. They had very few contact when she was older. Chance and Raven had one last kit named Icekit, white she-kit. When Icekit was 5 moons Chance could no longer be with them, he fell to his death due to a tree branch breaking off a tree. She decided to find a place so she wouldn't have to struggle surviving and trying to keep her kit alive. Raven and Icekit then came to EquinoxClan, Legendstar took them in. Ravenpaw then became a Medicine cat apprentice to Swiftclaw in order to recieve her full name, and so she learned on from her and helped her in the medicince cat den carrying out many duties; instead of becoming a warrior due to a few valid reasons. She made friends, infact a new family, they were loving cats. They all looked after Icekit while she preformed her duties and learned till she was done then could take care of her own kit without the help of others while she was busy. Eventually she becomes full medicine cat with Swiftclaw. Moons later a new tom came. He was a black tom. Blackclaw was his name, they became good friends and then they ended up having feelings for eachother; but Chance was the true love of her life. Ledgendstar accepted it because she was very accepting like that and known Raven was orginally going to be warrior. BlackClaw and Raven became mates, but she did not love him like she loved Chance, Chance is her #1, her life evolved around him.She was healed from the pain though it still hurt some. Icekit eventully became Icetail. Moons later she meets her long lost sister, Ashflame. They had a great bond, and lived life together. Raven never really got to see Nightfrost much ever, she vanished. Ashflame and Caramelfur didn't get along much. Ash and Raven left the clan to go with Skylar, Leader of Snowymist Clan so they can get their clan started and they need warriors. Raven helped Skylar give birth to her kit. Ashflame later in the moons had her own kit. Moons passed RavenHeart and Ashflame went back to their old clan and more moons past. Still had her family... Skysoul eventully came around this time and visited Ashflame and Ravenheart. She missed Chance still. She received signs up starclan telling her of blazing light. Her thoughts scared her as it ran through her mind. Raven soon heard the bolt of lighting struck a tree and lit fires. She ran outside to the exit of the camp but a tree fell in her way and blocked her. Smoke rose from the burning trees, grass etc. She didn't have air to breathe and died from smoke inhalation. The Clan was gone to a new forest due to this beautiful forest being taken away. Joing the ranks of StarClan she was with her family again, she decided not to be with Blackclaw because she wanted to be with her true love again and her and Chance Reuinited. Raven was in peace, she was with her loved ones, no more duties, or responsibilities. Category:Blog posts